


All Tied Up

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Bill Cipher, Ficlet, Kink, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, One-Shot, PWP, Top Dipper Pines, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a frustrating day at work, Dipper and Bill sometimes like to get kinky. And sometimes, Dipper likes to take charge. Bill is completely and shamelessly on board with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just PWP, I felt like writing some bondage and dominant Dipper and well here you go. Enjoy.

"Hnn..." A shiver raced down the demon's spine. His head was down, hair hanging around his face. Usually so stylish, now a sweaty mess. It completely obscured one of his eyes. But the other eye gazed up, lidded, full of hunger.

The leather belt struck his exposed chest again and his back arched, a cry escaping him.

There was a pause and he shifted on his knees, mouth open as he panted. He rolled his shoulders and they protested from how his wrists were tied together behind his back. With a belt that had been tugged from his own pants. Humiliating _and_ erotic.

"You look so good like this," his partner mused. Dipper walked in a slow circle around the kneeling demon, reaching out with a hand to run it along the other's back, which glistened with sweat. "Submissive."

A defiant glare was directed at him, the demon looking over a shoulder to do so. "I am not."

"Such insolence, Bill. Have you not learned yet? I guess I'll have to keep punishing you." Dipper twisted the belt in half and snapped it, and the other tensed. He then lashed at Bill's back, and the demon moaned, head quickly turning forward.

Another strike, and Bill's hips rocked forward, as the demon strained to get some friction for his erection.

"Hard already?" Dipper teased, walking around in front of him. He smiled appreciatively at the way the other looked at him. "Maybe we should slow down." He wringed the belt in his hands, feeling the worn leather.

Bill's lustful stare made him swallow. It was hard to stay confident around Bill sometimes. The only thing keeping the demon sitting there was a desire to see how all this played out. He could easily break out of the belt. He was just choosing not to.

But Bill seemed calm for the moment. Calm enough that Dipper brushed away his worry and continued. He looped the belt around his hand and leaned down, using it to nudge Bill's chin up.

When the demon's eyes met his, Dipper smiled and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, giving him a meaningful glance. Bill would understand without words. There was a reason they kept their minds open to each other. _Doing okay?_

Bill smiled back slightly. _Great._

Reassured, Dipper straightened up, looking down on him. He blatantly directed his eyes to the crotch of Bill's trousers. There was a noticeable bulge, and he chuckled imagining how desperate the other must be for a touch right now.

"What a filthy creature you are," he murmured, letting the leather ghost over Bill's skin. The demon repressed a shiver. "Getting so turned on by this abuse."

"It's not abuse if I want it," Bill purred. He lifted his body higher, spreading his knees apart a bit. He licked his lips.

Dipper's mouth went dry at the movements. Gods, he wanted the other. But he refused to give up control. Not this time. Time to shake Bill's confidence.

The human shifted his weight onto one foot. "You want me to touch you, don't you?"

Bill gave a curt nod.

Dipper's grin widened. "What do you say when you want something?"

Oh, that expression of hatred that the other leveled at him was delicious. "Please," Bill spat like a curse word.

"That'll do for now." Dipper lifted a foot and pressed the point of his shoe against Bill's groin.

The demon hissed, biting his lip. But he rubbed forward against the shoe nonetheless.

"Unbelievable. I knew you were desperate, but this... this is just pathetic." Dipper sighed, and to his relief, he sounded disgusted. Just as planned.

Bill closed his eyes, grinding just right and moaning with pleasure. He could sense Dipper's heart race.

Then he felt the sting of leather across his face and yelped, looking up.

"Don't move," Dipper ordered.

Bill froze, curious and a bit wary. That last hit had almost been more painful than pleasant.

Dipper smirked and rubbed the other with his shoe. Bill started to respond, only to be struck again. It definitely hurt. Tears welled up in his eyes at the burn across his face.

"I said not to move," Dipper said, and his tone was serious. Bill didn't move. He just sat there, whimpering with need as he was teased through the fabric of his pants, thighs trembling as he fought not to respond.

"Please," he said quietly, closing his eyes. "More..."

"You want me to pleasure you, pet? Do you want to feel my skin against yours? Do you want the friction to be between our bodies, not clothes?"

Bill's breath caught at the name 'pet'. So that was how Dipper was playing. Damn him. "Yes," he begged.

"Yes, what?" Dipper dug in a bit more roughly.

"Y-yes, Master!" Bill couldn't help it; he bucked.

The next strike was with Dipper's open palm. It knocked his head to the side, and he felt dizzy. Then fingers drifted through his hair, and the hand turned gentle, cupping his cheek as Dipper leaned down and pressed their lips together. Bill didn't return the kiss.

"What's the matter, pet?" Dipper whispered. His hand returned to Bill's hair, gripping it tightly. "Why are you being disobedient?"

"Nn... Pine Tree, I-"

"That is not how I told you to address me."

"Master." The grip loosened, appeased. "Master, you told me not to move. Would kissing you back be considered moving?"

Dipper was silent as he mulled that one over. Then he laughed and let go of Bill's hair. "I suppose it would be. You did nothing wrong, then, my pet."

Bill supposed he should be offended by these titles, he was billions of years old and in no way inferior to this human, but... calling a human his master just felt so dirty in all the right ways, and being called 'pet' in return... it was exciting. He was willing to play through this fun little scenario.

"New order... you can move to kiss me," Dipper decided. He pressed their lips together, and this time, Bill responded. It was a long, deep, passionate kiss. Bill was soon moaning with want at the feel of the other's heat so close to him. His cock throbbed for attention.

Dipper wasn't much more put together, but for the sake of the scene, he was keeping a strong front. The flush to his cheeks would only make Bill want him more.

He pulled out of the kiss, and Bill made an annoyed whine. He stood, examining the red welts and lines that the belt had left on his skin. Then he stepped on the other again, putting pressure right on that firmness in his trousers, pleased when Bill whimpered and tossed his head back. But his hips remained still.

"You look so pretty, showing me your throat like that. I just want to sink my teeth in and eat you up."

The demon shuddered. Dipper wasn't surprised to see the fabric under his shoe growing damp. Though it was a sign to slow down again; couldn't have Bill coming too soon.

When Dipper stopped, Bill sighed, muscles relaxing. He still looked quite frustrated, however.

"You can't just expect something for nothing," Dipper said casually as he untucked his shirt. Really, it was a miracle he has managed to go so long without removing any of his own clothing, but Bill has really been keeping him occupied. He began unbuttoning the garment.

Bill swallowed as he watched. He did like seeing Dipper while they were working, the man looked fantastic in formal clothing, and while he didn't dress in a full coat like Stanley did, he was quite dashing in his collared shirt and slacks. Especially if he wore a tie. Bill couldn't help but wonder how much more tied up he would be if today had been a tie day. He might possibly be gagged right now. Oh, now that was something they needed to try. But as much as he liked seeing Dipper in these clothes, he liked it even more when he took them off.

However, Dipper didn’t remove the shirt. He merely opened it, and then reached down to the fly of his pants. Bill knew immediately what he was intending he do, and the thought made him blush. It wasn’t that he’s never done it before; he has, plenty of times. But the situation was usually so much different. Usually Dipper was the one pinned underneath him and at his mercy, and he would pleasure the human with his mouth to get him going before fucking him senseless. But now he was about to be roughly pulled onto the other. And he knew it was going to be rough, there was no mistaking that gleam in the other’s eyes. And there was also no mistaking how much he wanted the human to dominate him.

Dipper was in no hurry, slowly pulling down the zipper, enjoying the intensity of Bill’s gaze. The demon looked like he wanted to eat him alive. He grew hotter just thinking about it, and opened his pants all the way, shimmying them and his underwear down just enough to free himself.

Bill’s brows raised at how the length was already standing up, a pearly drop of precum glistening on its tip. He leaned forward, starting to move his arms, only for a twinge in his shoulders to remind him that they were bound behind him. That was slightly inconvenient. He preferred to touch the other with his hands first, rather than diving right in with the mouth. He would have to approach this delicately.

He nuzzled along the heated flesh, pressing small kisses along the shaft, able to feel wetness smearing against his cheek. He allowed himself to purr, reaching the head and gently licking the tip.

Dipper’s breathy inhale let him know that he was doing well. More confident, Bill worked his way back toward the base, wishing he at least had one hand free to help support the heavy organ. This was a little awkward with it just pressing against his face.

“Then support it with something else,” Dipper said, and then a hand was grabbing his hair, and he moaned at the pain as the roots were tugged. He glanced up at Dipper, seeing that he was breathing hard, but looked exhilarated. “Open your mouth.”

Bill wasn’t in a position to argue. He opened his mouth. Suddenly his head was yanked forward, and the other’s cock was halfway down his throat. He took it without complaint, simply closing his eyes and breathing heavily through his nose. Once he was sure that his body had sufficient oxygen, he began bobbing his head, guided by the hand in his hair, which pulled roughly forward and back, setting the pace.

The demon’s heart raced, body growing hotter at how the other was treating him. He wasn’t sure where this boldness came from. But he loved it. As nice as it was to have a partner who submitted, what demon didn’t like to be challenged? Having all the control seized by a lover was extremely attractive. At least, it was to him.

“Nn, Bill… you feel so good…” Dipper moaned, fingers loosening just a little.

Bill leaned back and let the other slip all the way out, pressing a kiss to his tip as a small thank you. Then he deep throated him.

“Ah, fuck!” Dipper’s legs almost failed him. He grabbed Bill’s head with both hands for support, body trembling. He could practically feel the demon grinning. “S-slow down a little, I don’t want to finish yet!”

Bill pulled back, but he dragged his tongue up the entirety of Dipper’s underside as he did, turning the man’s legs to jelly.

“Ahh…” Dipper forced his eyes open, wanting to see the other’s face. He almost came just at the sight of Bill looking up at him like that, face red, mouth open slightly and a trail of saliva still connected to his dick.

And Bill was perfectly aware of what his appearance was doing to the other, and intentionally ran his tongue over his teeth, savoring the lingering taste of the human in his mouth and making the most sultry moan he could.

“Okay, that’s it, get on your stomach.”

Bill’s brow furrowed. “What?”

And there was the belt again; he had almost forgotten about it despite how it had stayed in one of Dipper’s hands this whole time. But he definitely remembered it when it struck his jaw and an angry welt rose up.

“Have you already forgotten how I am to be addressed?”

It was so hard for Bill not to roll his eyes. But he refrained, instead saying, “My apologies, Master.”

Dipper’s expression softened, and he ran his hand gently over the stripe. Despite how Bill enjoyed the pain, it was clear that the human still felt bad about hitting him. “It’s okay, pet. You just need more training. And more discipline. Now lay down as I told you. On your chest, but keep your knees on the ground and ass in the air.”

“Yes, Master.” Liking where this was going, Bill carefully laid down. It was extremely uncomfortable. Though they were on carpet, without his arms to support him he had his head and shoulders awkwardly shoved against the floor. Even a single pillow would make things a bit more comfortable.

“Well, you’ve been making so much progress… I can get you a pillow,” Dipper said. He patted the demon’s rear before walking over to the bed. He took a few moments examining the pillows, and then chose the one that he slept with, bringing it over. He helped Bill lean up, slid the pillow under him, and lowered him back down.

Bill snuggled his face against the pillow and sighed with relief. Much better. Then he smelled the human’s scent on it and inhaled more deeply. Oh, he couldn’t get enough of that scent. Sure, it was mostly Axe body wash, but Dipper always used the same kind and thus Bill will always think of him when he smelled it.

“There you go, isn’t that more comfortable, pet?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. Now you just lay there for me.” Dipper walked around behind him, sliding his shoes off and kicking them out of the way, before pulling his pants and underwear off. He retrieved the bottle of lube from his pocket, where it has been waiting all day for this. The clothes were also pushed aside, and in seconds he had discarded his socks and shirt.

He set the lube down and leaned over Bill, sliding a hand underneath him to grasp at his groin. He rubbed the head of his cock through his clothes, and the demon’s legs quivered. The fabric was definitely wet. Dipper slid his fingers to the button of Bill’s pants, skillfully undoing it. When he pulled the zipper down, the other sighed in bliss at how the pressure lessened.

“I bet this has been bothering you,” Dipper said quietly.

“It sure has. ...Master,” Bill added as an afterthought.

Dipper let that one slide. He was more focused on his partner’s body now. He grasped the waistband of Bill’s pants and pulled them down, dragging his underwear down along with them, leaving them around the other’s knees. “Here, you can use your pants as a cushion for your knees.”

Bill chuckled and shifted to do just that. “Thank you, Master.”

Dipper was really enjoying being called that. It felt good. Knowing that he had a demon lying in front of him like this, obeying him, was a huge turn on. He ran his hands down Bill’s back, over his rear, giving him a squeeze that had him blushing.

“It’s a nice view from back here,” Dipper commented, which only flustered the demon more. He was exposed and vulnerable in front of a horny human. That should worry him. But instead, he only craved the other’s touch, wanted him inside him. And he thought that loud and clear, ensuring that his partner heard it.

There was a firm slap to his ass, making him buck forward.

“You’ll get it when I’m ready. You’re not even prepared yet.”

Bill shifted, turning his head on the pillow and exhaling loudly. But he said nothing, waiting patiently.

Those strong hands came down on his rear a few more times, to both sides, making him jump with excitement. He was so hard, erection hitting his stomach as his body jolted. He needed the other so bad…

“Getting to it. Relax.” Dipper was gentle now, thumbs moving in slow circles down the demon’s backside, working tension out of all the muscles. He started to slide them between the other’s cheeks, then pulled away, picking up the lube and pouring it onto his fingers.

Bill could hear the click of the bottle, sense Dipper’s thoughts as he worked, and he wiggled with excitement. It won’t be long now.

The human began preparing the demon, sliding his index finger inside him first and working it in and out with long strokes.

“Hnn… nngh, kid…” Bill shook, teeth digging into the pillow as he tried to hold in the pleasured noises his body wanted so desperately to make. And they were barely getting started. “I mean, Master, ohh… that’s good.”

“You want another?”

“Y-yes, please.”

“Just please?” Dipper paused.

Bill almost shouted. “Please, Master!”

The movement resumed, this time with a second finger added. The burn of the stretching soon melted into a pleasurable friction, and Bill let himself enjoy it. His hips moved back against the digits, and he wished he had something to rub his arousal into.

Once Dipper was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out and slicked up himself with the lube. Then he rose up onto his knees, pressing himself against the demon's behind, groaning at the heat of the other's skin, how wonderful it felt pressed to his own. And he could feel the other shifting, growing antsy.

But Dipper wasn't quite done teasing Bill. Getting the demon frustrated was one of his favorite hobbies. This slow pace has been driving the other wild. He loved seeing his partner come undone like this. Dipper slid his length between the other's cheeks, and Bill's fingers clenched.

"I think you missed," he said bluntly. "Master."

"Nah, I know exactly what I'm doing." Dipper slid along the other's backside for a few moments, just enjoying the friction, and how the other squirmed, clearly not getting much out of it.

"Master, please..." Bill pleaded, legs shifting as his knees began to feel sore. "Fuck me."

"How can I say no when you sound so lovely? All right, here we go." Dipper positioned himself at the other's entrance, gripping Bill's hips tightly for support. Then he thrust in.

"Ah, yes!" Bill nearly screamed with pleasure, back arching; this is what he's been wanting. And it felt so much better, having been delayed for so long.

"Heh... you like that, pet?"

"I do, Master... hhn.. A-ah..." Bill buried his face into the pillow, but that didn't completely muffle his ecstatic moan as the other got into a strong rhythm. The man easily found his sweet spot and slammed against it, again and again. Bill was in ecstasy.

"Need anything?" Dipper lifted one of his hands, reaching forward to play with some of Bill's hair.

"Just... J-just for you to keep fucking me like that... Nn yeah, harder, please!"

"Already demanding more? How needy." Dipper slipped his hand down Bill's back and then underneath the demon, finding his cock and giving it a firm stroke.

"M-master, aahh!" Bill's body quivered; he was having trouble continuing to hold himself up. His knees were sore, beginning to slip. "You're w-wonderful, keep doing that, please..."

The demon's voice dripped with desire, and hearing Bill talk like that just stoked Dipper's body with pleasure. He made an appreciative noise as he jerked the other off harder, the combined sensations making him writhe.

But Dipper took note of how the other was losing his balance. "Hold on, love, I'm going to change your position."

Bill whined as the other pulled out, but he just kept his eyes closed and tried to collect himself during the pause. Then he was rolled onto his back, arms now pinned under him, but luckily the pillow was back there for some support. The human impatiently tugged his clothes completely off and tossed them. Bill's legs fell open, and Dipper was soon between them, entering him again.

Bill keened, arching up against him, legs wrapping around Dipper's waist and pulling him closer. This was good, this was familiar... he knew how to milk this for all it was worth.

"Sorry, I just had to see your face," Dipper whispered into his ear, and Bill opened his eyes in time for the other to kiss him. He smiled as he responded, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

They separated and watched each other, eyes half-lidded, faces red and sweaty. They soon had to close them again though, focusing on the movements of their bodies together, that rhythm between them, they were in sync by now and it just felt awesome.

"Are you close, pet?" Dipper groaned as he returned his hand to Bill's arousal, stroking it.

"So close," Bill replied, voice coming out as a soft whimper. "I want more, please give me more, move harder, faster, come on!"

"All right, hold on..."

They were soon both vocalizing their pleasure, encouraging each other with needy tugs, Bill with his legs and Dipper with his hands. And then Dipper nuzzled into Bill's neck, found that sensitive spot on his throat, and bit into it.

"Fuck!" With a loud cry of Dipper's name, Bill climaxed into the other's hand. His body pressed up hard against the human's, hips grinding more firmly before stopping, and he took several deep breaths.

"You look beautiful when you come," Dipper said, raising his hand to look at his palm. He began licking it clean.

Bill kept his eyes closed, feeling himself slowly come down from his high. "Mm... thank you." He could feel Dipper still going, and it was making him jittery from the overstimulation. And he couldn't even move his hands to Dipper to try and help him along.

"I'm almost done," Dipper assured him. His rhythm was beginning to grow erratic, thrusts more rough than before. He pushed in hard, and Bill bucked up against him, not really in time, but something about the clumsiness was getting to Dipper.

Their rutting became mindless and desperate, and Bill finally mustered up his strength to lean up and bite Dipper's throat, in a very similar area to where the human had bitten him.

The jolt of pain was what finally pushed him over. He moaned, burying in to the hilt before coming.

Bill sighed at the sensation of warmth inside him, and he slowly lowered his legs, watching the human pull out.

With a yawn, Dipper crawled forward and collapsed on top of him, nuzzling his face. "Wow, that was-"

"Arms. Untie them. Now."

Dipper was silent for a moment. Then he laughed nervously. "Oh right. Sorry. You're gonna have to roll over for me." He got up, and with some effort, Bill shifted onto his side. Dipper untied the belt and tossed it aside, and Bill separated his arms, moving them in front of his body and massaging them.

"Damn, these are gonna be sore tomorrow..."

"That's not the only thing," Dipper teased.

Bill almost headbutted him. But he held back, instead shifting and stretching out his arms. Then he forced himself up to his feet, grabbing the pillow and throwing it onto the bed.

"Where are you go-" Then Dipper yelped as he was grabbed and thrown onto the bed, as if he weighed absolutely nothing.

Bill climbed up onto the bed, crawling over him. "Oh, did I startle you, Master?" he purred.

Dipper swallowed, feeling warm. "Uh... n-no, not really." Maybe he went a bit too far this time.

Bill grinned widely. A little too widely to be sane. "You're lucky you wore me out, otherwise I'd be wrecking you right now. I'll leave that for tomorrow." He laid down next to him, holding his arms out so the other could crawl into them.

Once Dipper was snuggled against him, Bill nuzzled his hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo. Faint, masked by sweat, but still there. It made him smile. "I had fun," he admitted.

Dipper smiled too, closing his eyes and letting Bill's aura soothe him. At night, the other always seemed to put out a calming energy. It made Dipper sleepy, usually knocking him out within minutes. He was happy for it, though. Before he had entered his relationship with Bill, he had been an insomniac. So he appreciated this aura.

"I'm glad," the human yawned, voice beginning to slur. "I had fun too. Thanks for playing along."

"Ah, you know how much I love it when you take charge. But the way you used our belts? Fantastic! Just... next time, remember that it's hard to get on your knees if your arms are tied."

"Right. Sorry."

"Mm, no big deal. Go to sleep, love."

"All right. Goodnight, Bill."

"Goodnight, Dipper."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
